Gustafa (DS)
Gustafa (グスタ Gusta) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors available to court in ''Cute. Gustafa is a free spirited person who has a laid back and very positive outlook on life. He has a love for nature and for art. He is a sensitive individual who is somewhat alone. He lives near Daryl's in his own yurt on the corner of town. Gustafa is a musician who enjoys spending time in the valley, looking for places that give him inspiration to write music. He spends most of his time at the turtle pond or at the windmills on Vesta's farm during the day, and enjoys spending evenings at the Blue Bar. If the player wishes to pursue a relationship with Gustafa, Nami will become the rival for his affection. The two free spirited travelers have a lot in common, and if they marry, Nami will live with Gustafa in his yurt. 'Schedule' 'Gifts'Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Walk from Beach to Turtle Pond Schedule: 9:00 am to 5:00 pm, not Tuesday (Sunny) As you leave the beach area, you'll hear your name being called from near the Turtle Pond. It's Gustafa calling, and he asks if you'd like to chat with him. Tell him that you would like to, and he'll ask if you have pride in your work. If you agree, Gustafa will start to sing happily, but quickly apologizes and wishes you luck. ---- Purple Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com When you leave your house between 6:00 and 8:00 on a sunny day, Gustafa will be at the front door. He asks if you'd like to come bird watching with him today. Tell him that you would like to go to advance the event, the duo will go to the beach. Gustafa says that it's easy to make music at the beach, because of the scenery and nature around him. He asks if you too sometimes see beautiful images that you just cannot put into words. If you answer with "Sometimes", he will be happy that you feel the same way. He thanks you for the time spent together, and walks you home. ---- Blue Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Walk from Main Pathway to Your Farm Schedule: 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM, not Tuesday, Sunny day As you walk to your farm, Gustafa will call from behind you. He decided to stop by your house to invite you for a walk this evening. Reply to his invite with, "Sure, let's go!" to continue the event. The duo will walk around town, but still stop to take a break at the Turtle Pond. Gustafa decides that a night walk is good every once in a while, because the scenery is all so different. Gustafa thinks that Forget-Me-Not Valley is a great place, but suddenly remembers that he has been rambling on! He apologizes and walks you back to your home for the evening. ---- Yellow Heart EventDS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Location: Gustafa's House Schedule: 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM Gustafa will greet you at his house, and explain that he's just finished making a new song. He's stumped on what to write next, so he decides to write about you! Gustafa asks if you'd tell him about your life on the farm so he can gather inspiration. Answer with "Sure, I'll tell you" to give Gustafa some ideas. The player will do a small demonstration, and Gustafa will thank you afterwards. Gustafa thinks it would be fun to live on the farm together, and thanks you for your time. 'Rival Events' Black HeartHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Exit the Beach Area 3:00 pm to 6:00 pm, excluding Tuesday and Thursday (Sunny) Gustafa and Nami are talking about the freedoms of traveling. Gustafa comes to the conclusion that a person who travels must have a very lonely heart, and Nami agrees. ---- Blue HeartHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Beach 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Tuesday or Thursday (Sunny) Gustafa and Nami are walking on the beach when Gustafa comments on how pretty the ocean is. Nami appreciates it too, since she didn't get to see much of it when she was traveling. Gustafa explains to Nami that he stays in the valley for the wonderful scenery and the people. When he asks why Nami stays, she doesn't have an answer, so Gustafa leaves. ---- Green HeartHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Beach''' ' 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Tuesday or Thursday (Sunny) Nami is looking out onto the ocean and thinking about her life. Gustafa sees her, and asks what she's thinking about. Nami asks Gustafa if it's okay for her to be content with how things are now. Gustafa tells Nami not to think too hard about it, and the answers will come naturally with time. Nami thanks him. ---- '''Orange Heart'Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Walk from Turtle Pond to the Beach 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Tuesday or Thursday (Sunday) Gustafa and Nami are talking by the Turtle Pond. Gustafa asks Nami if she plans on travelling more, but Nami doesn't think she needs to travel. She thinks that the valley suits her best, and she wants to say. Gustafa agrees that he also loves the valley, and tells Nami that his place is by her side. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon DS Rivals